1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for reshaping a portion of an organism through implantation of an expandable prosthesis and the prosthesis itself. This invention is particularly suitable for providing a female breast with a more desirable shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
For various reasons, including reconstructive surgery, implants have been used for many years to restore a natural size and shape to various parts of the anatomy, in particular to breasts. In particular, mammary implants are known in the prior art as evidenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,182, 3,934,274, 4,605,412, 4,790,848 and 5,236,454.
Methods used in the past often resulted in an unnatural appearance. One prior method included a silicone sac filled with saline and placed beneath the pectoral muscle. This bag is usually shaped in the form of a breast, but, unfortunately, the saline acts in accordance with the laws of fluids and gravity and, sometimes, over time as a scar forms around the bag (forming a capsule), it distributes itself into a spherical shape, resulting in an unnatural appearance of a ball placed beneath the skin rather than the shape of a natural breast. Another problem with prior attempts to reconstruct a natural shape is maintaining projection. Due to the redistribution of fluids within the sac, the top section of the prosthesis loses fluid, creating a flat or concave appearance on the top area of the breast, when a full, rounded shape is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,861 to Nakao describes a multi-chamber implantable device and is hereby incorporated by reference. The individual chambers are pressurized under computer control to control the shape upon implantation. This device has many smaller chambers, each having an interface to each other and the outer shell, producing an uneven feel and surface appearance.
What is needed is an implant that will support the desired shape with an even surface texture and with a dependable shape that lasts. What is also needed is an implant that works well to lift minimally or moderately droopy breasts and one that helps prevent later-life drooping when implanted behind a youthful breast.